User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Halloween Special: Carnage vs. Anton Arcane
The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... This month, in special celebration of the gruesome holdiay of scares, a special Marvel vs. DC collaboration has arrived- combining the writing of Drayco90 with the legendary writing of MrPacheco101. On this dark knight, two of the most disgustingly monstrous men in the their respective universes will clash- Carnage, an alien symbiote grafted into the blood stream of the brutal serial killer, Cletus Kasady, and the worst nightmare of Spider-Man, vs. Anton Arcane, the twisted man who combines dark sorcery with mad science to make the very Earth quake before him, powered as the avatar of the universal concept of The Rot and long-time foe of the heroic Swamp Thing. In this stunning prequel to Marvel vs. DC's upcoming Man-Thing vs. Swamp Thing battle, only one horror can be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Carnage Brief Biography Raised in a troubled home Cletus Kasady was always a ruthless sociopath in his youth. As a kid he diliberately pushed his grandmother down the stairs killing her, forcing his parents to send him to a foster home where he was contantly teased by the kids and administrators due to his antisociable behavior; In retaliation he murdered the head administrator by pushing her down a flight of stairs and shoved a girl that refuse to go out with him in front of a schoolbus. In his adulthood Cletus began a killing spree in New York before being caught by Spider-Man and sent to a prison where he resided in a cell occupied by Eddie Brock, the then current Venom. The symbiote then broke his host out of prison, but invertably gave birth to an offspring in the process. The offspring soon fused with the blood dripping from a cut on Cletus's finger, transforming the psychopath into the symbiote menace Carnage. As a Carnage, Cletus began a wide-spread killing spree and became one of Spider-Man's most dangerous foes. Powers and Abilities Kasady was always scumbag killer with no remorse and little rational thought left in his mind, but after bonding with the Symbiote, all of his dark and violent cruelty were amplified by many times. He has no remorse, and no problem destroying all that lays before him without question, and thanks to his madness he simply can not be negotiated with. His symbiote "costume" provides numerous passive benefits- he can see out of any part of the alien suit, quite literally giving him eyes in the back of his head, as well as the rest of him, and the suit reforms from damage and wounds fairly quickly creating a psuedo-healing factor. Kasady has demonstrated attributes far greater than any normal human- his strength is greater than the combined might of both Venom and Spider-Man. His speed is greater than a normal human, and his agility, balance, and bodily coordination are likewise beyond even the greatest of olympic-level atheletes. Kasady's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, allowing him to continue moving and fighting for a far greater period of time than most of his foes- and due to his robotic legs, he continues to move and run at super-human levels even if separated from the Symbiote. The Symbiote is also far more durable than any normal human- high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. Carnage also possess an arsenal of powers based on Spider-Man's own, due to the time his "fater" Venom spent bonded to Peter Parker. Carnage can generate organic "webbing" like Spider-Man, allowing him to incapacitate and trap foes and swing across great distances, and is strong enough that a normal man, not even the most athletic and at the peak of fitness, can hope to break it.. He possess wall crawling, allowing him to stick to any surface he desires and crawl across it- giving him additional access to otherwise unreachable areas or allowing for a more stealthy approach. Like his "father", Carnage has an array of natural weapons at his disposal- his mouth is lined with rows of sharp teeth, and his fingers are tipped off with long, deadly claws. The symbiote possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that Kasady wishes. Like Venom, Carnage has the ability to generate Constituent-Matter- an ability which allows him the generate additional matter, seen most frequently in the form of tendrils that can be used to grapple with a foe, restrain a target or strike out with bludgeoning attacks. Unlike his "father" however, Carnage has a gift for shaping this additional matter into an array of constructs. He frequently transforms his hands into large axes, or creates melee-weapons out of tendrils to give him additional combat abilities. He is also known to use this power to shapeshift to a degree- allowing him to greatly increase the mass of a body part for an attack- often his head, allowing for an even more powerful and murderous bite. His symbiote also possess a limited camouflage- the suit can blend into his normal form, giving the illusion of civilian clothing, or can blend into the background, and make him difficult to spot. Recently, Carnage has gained a fearsome new ability- he can spread his symbiotic matter across a large environment at will. He was shown to take over complete control of a small town once before, but his intention of spreading all across America indicate that this ability has far greater potential. As the Symbiote spreads, Carnage is able to infect any organic creature in the area- dominating them with his willpower and forcing them to his cause. Raw willpower does not seem to allow for breaking the connection, as Captain America was infected and could only get as far as struggling to say a few antagonizing sentences before falling back in line. Carnage is able to control numerous thralls directly like puppets from a vast distance, leaving them helpless but to follow his desires, but he sometimes prefers to make them use their symbiote-given powers against the innocent by their own choice due to his sadism- like forcing a mother to hunt down and murder her husband under threats to kill her young child. While it is unsure how he is capable of performing this feat, it can safely be assumed that Carnage's symbiote spreading is a result of his matter generation and manipulation abilities- it does not literally spread about his single symbiote, and it neither weakens him nor distracts him when he is forced into a fight. Power Showcase Carnage Symbiote-Weaponry.jpg|Carnage warps his arm into an Axe. Carnage Axe.png|Carnage raises his axe construct. Carnage Tendril Grab.png|Carnage morphs his arm into a tendril to grapple foes. Carnage Tendril Kill.png|Carnage killing an entire building full of people with his tendrils. Carnage Symbiote Swarms.jpg|Carnage's minions zerg rush. Anton Arcane Brief Biography A ruthless and sadistic scientist, Anton Arcane was born in a small Romanian town during the 18th century and was the oldest among his two siblings. Using his his size and power Arcane constantly abused his brother physically and sexually abused his own sister behind their parent's back. As he grew older Anton started to grow an interest in biological science and immortality where he eventually enrolled in the Hamburg School of Medicine; However during his time there Anton began to conduct unethical and morbid science experiments, necrophilia, sadism, confrontation with other students, and other abominal things before being expelled from the school. Despite this, Anton served as a medicla doctor during WW I where he continued his morbid experiments and eventually befriends a young Adolf Hitler. His search for immortality soon found the doctor dabbling in sorcery and the dark arts, where he comes to create his morbid creations The Un-Men. By the time he completed his goal, Arcane was now an old and feeble man who soon needed to use another body, which eventually has him confronting the Plant Elemental Swamp Thing. Their battles soon begin to wane on his humanity and the once human doctor became a evil, twisted version of his once human self. Powers and Abilities Anton Arcane is a genius level mind, and a master thinker, planer and strategist. While in battle, he may appear to give into to carnal berserker rage, there is always a deeply thought-out, methodical purpose to everything he does. Arcane posses a massive arsenal of dark magic, and is a specialist in the art of Necromancy- a form of divination in which the practitioner seeks to summon "operative spirits" or "spirits of divination", for multiple reasons, from spiritual protection to wisdom. While in the beginning, Anton was just a man with a sharp but dark intellect, but over time (and numerous deaths) his desire to become immortal and his need for revenge slowly wore away at his humanity from the outside, continuing to warp his body into horrific and demonic visages to return to once again battle Swamp Thing and practice his Dark Arts. When Alec Holland, the Swamp-Thing was returned to life by The Green, the spiritual force of all living plants in the multiverse, the opposing force of The Rot, which controls the dead, was able to bring Anton back from the grave once more in-turn. As the Avatar of The Rot, Anton has a much more monstrous appearance- his body is larger than a normal man, and he has greatly enhanced strength, speed, endurance and durability. He is able to recover from most wounds thanks to his control over dead matter, allowing him to keep fighting even without limbs, and he has gained the ability to generate vicious mouths lined with dagger-like teeth from his own wounds, allowing him to rip apart a foe in close quarters combat. While the true depth of Arcane's knowledge in sorcery, it is easy to infer that it runs deep, and he has access to a great deal of forgotten and forbidden arcana. He has spent lifetimes learning new forms of spells and enchantments. Arcane is able to take possession of the bodies of others, using them as puppets to allow him to move about and further plot his evil schemes. After becoming a Demon in Hell, his magical power likely increased greatly, but as of now he simply relies on his old favorites in Necromancy, as his place as Avatar of The Rot greatly increases his control over death and decay. One of the things that, by far, make Arcane such a deadly threat is his apparent immortality. His constant returns from the dead and persistence make him difficult to defeat finally, but he can still be wounded as anyone with a healing factor can, and can be killed in time. Once becoming the Avatar of the Rot, he became near impossible to overcome directly because of his increased power, but due to the way the existential concepts in the DC Universe work (See The Speedforce not working in the MU as an example), Arcane's immortality is not so impossible to overcome in the hybrid universe of Marvel vs. DC. Arcane does not enter battle alone, by any means- thanks to his mastery of Necromancy and his decades of time collecting and experimenting on cadavers, he has access to his own personal army. The Un-Men, as they are called, are zombie-like automatons that are lacking in freewill or mercy. While they began fairly humanoid in appearance, they have become more grotesque and monstrous over time- taking inspiration from animals to become twisted horrors. The Un-Men's power varies from individual design to design, but most of them possess strength and endurance beyond a normal man, making them a threat to Swamp Thing and others. Anton can call upon hordes of these Un-Men, or create new Un-Men from the corpses of others if he has enough time and energy to burn. Power Showcase Arcane's got teeth.png|Arcane demonstrates his ability to generate deadly teeth anywhere. Arcane Is Creepy.png|Arcane bursts out of a "disguise". Arcane Eats The Red.jpg|Arcane overpowers and kills an Avatar of The Red. Arcane Necromancy.jpg|Anton's Necromany at work (from within a "disguise") Arcane Un-Men Horde.png|The Un-Men Horde attacks. X-Factors Carnage - Arcane 150 - STRENGTH - 120 Arcane's new, brutal body may be able to take on Swamp Thing in a fist fight, and overpower human enemies with ease, but at the end of the day, Anton is not as much a physical fighter as he is a planner, mage and chess master. He can hold his own in a fist fight, but Carnage is strong enough to overpower Venom and Spider-Man at the same time, throw Iron Man about like a ragdoll and much more. 60 - INTELLIGENCE - 170 Carnage may not be as dumb as his stereotypical "dumb hick" look and attitude may imply, but he's certainly not super smart. Anton Arcane is a brilliant man with a genius-level intellect, decades of medical experience under his belt and is a master planner and thinker. Arcane easily uses his sharp mind to overcome his foes in any form, while Carnage's mind is limited further by his crippling insanity. 30 - TRAINING - 50 Training is actually fairly hard to discuss with Arcane- he has no real training in the traditional sense on this wiki, but he has spent decades practicing magic and necromancy- effectively self-training in magic, though he has no real physical combat training. Carnage is simply a serial killer who discovered a powerful alien symbiote and bonded with it. 90 - EXPERIENCE - 80 Arcane has lived a far longer period of time than Carnage, due to his constant returns from the grave, but he hasn't seen near the amount of open combat nor the variety of it as the alien symbiote. Carnage regularly battles large teams of various super heroes, alien threats and human military and civilian self-defense forces, thus combating a large number of styles and combat tactics, while Arcane mostly fights just two types of people- avatars of The Red and Swamp-Thing, and much of his fighting is done indirectly. Nevertheless, Arcane's long lifespan has given him an unprecedented knowledge of his skills, and while he may not apply them to combat as frequently he still has formidable magical experience. 80 - CREATIVITY - 90 Carnage is actually quite deceptively creative- using his suit in ways that no one, not even long time Symbiotes like Venom, have ever even considered doing. This creativity has allowed him to enslave whole towns, lead massive campaigns of death and destruction and make him a dangerous threat to underestimate. Despite this, Arcane is able to stay ahead in this category because his general tactics rely on using creativity to take advantage of and defeat his foes- whether through possession, magic or just plain sadism, Arcane always keeps The Green and The Red from peace because of his plans are as unpredictable and creative as they are violent and cruel. 130 - DEXTERITY/SPEED - 75 Arcane's body is more dexterous than it may appear, but he is still fairly slow and lumbering in his new body. Carnage has mobility born of Spider-Man, including a form of web-swinging, wall crawling and the agility and grace that make Spider-Man's movement so iconic, though calling Carnage graceful in his movements is a bit...ironic. Carnage's speed and agility far exceed most that he faces as a result of this shared trait, and it far exceeds his competition here. 100 - WEAPON USE - N/A Carnage, as a serial killer, has always possessed a frightening skill with his weaponry, but with the Carnage Symbiote, he has displayed a level of danger unmatched. He can create weapons from his body, and he certainly knows how to use them. Arcane himself has little need of conventional weapons- what his new body and Un-Men can't deal with, his sorcery can. 100- BRUTALITY - 100 To call these two of the most brutal men in their respective universes is an understatement. Carnage and Anton are both absolute monsters with no empathy, no concern for morality or man, and have no boundaries they won't cross. Other characters who scored high in this category in the past in this tournament, such as Osborn and The Joker would shudder at the crimes these men commit every day, and their violent actions are so far out of the range of other super villains, that most of their peers are as disgusted by them as the heroes who fight them. The Battle Trentine, Louisiana Underneath the wet, mossy trees swaying in the Lousiana swamps, a new day shines brightly in the little town of Trentine. With a population less than 500 Trentine was a small little town know for it's small tightly knitted community, its' friendly hospitality, and most importantly its' famous "so good you can eat 5 lbs of it" boudain sausage links. However, even for a sidetrack on the road something...odd was happening. Odd for even a small town like Trentine. The buildings and houses were webbed in thick, red globs of some sort of slime. Cars filled the streets, crashed between each other, into family owned shops like the "McNealy's Market", and everywhere else. However, even amongst all the destruction not a single person was in sight. Suddenly, a lone figure is seen running down the street. His clothes tattered and torn, blood seeping from the small wound in this forehead. Old man T' Jeane knew if he hid well enough, those'' things'' would run back to their lair and make it easier to escape when they least expect it. T'Jeane has experienced some horrible events in his lifetime, Vietnam and all, but never have seen something so... abominal like this ever since that day... It was a day like any other and T'Jeane was driving back from another fishing trip at the lake when he spots a man hitchiking on the side of the road.As a humble person he is, Old Man T'Jeane stopped and offered the man a ride to town, in which he excepts. The man seemed nice and very conversational, he looked young and vibrant with a nice set of red hair to boot. Although, there was something off about him to T'Jeane. Despite the nice conversation they were having,'' the man never even bothered to give his name even when asked, but T'Jeane paid no heed.'' Once they arrive in town T'Jeane makes a quick stop at Sandy's Town Cafe."Well, he'res yo stop son." The old man said, opening the passenger door. "Thanks." The man said getting out. "Say suh." T'Jean said. "Yeah?" The man said turning his head. "Ah still didn't catch yuh name." The old man said with a smile. "People call me Cletus." The man replied. "Cletus, now that's ah nice name Cletus." T'Jeane said. '' ''"Yep it is." Cletus then leans against T'Jeane's truck putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans.'"This is a nice town you live in T'Jeane." Cletus said while looking at the patrons through the windows of the cafe. "Yeah, it sho is a nice town. Well I betah get goin', mah lil' granbaby supose t-" "I'll take it." Cletus interrupted. A confused look appeared on T'Jeane's face. "Scuse me?" He said. A wide, toothy grin ran through Cletus's face. "I'll take it." He said again in a joyous tone. "Take whut Cletus?" T'Jeane wondered. The young man began to chuckle madly. "'Kekehehehahahaha''' I'LL TAKE IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KaHAHAHAHAHA!"'' Suddenly a stream of red slime starts to emerge out of Cletus's skin and begins to submerge his entire body. T'Jeane's eyes widen in horror. "Dear lord." He gasped. The patrons in the restaurant looked in awe and shock as the man outside is being conformed by the mass of red goo. The red slime soon begins to fit itself around Cletus's body, forming a skin tight red suit and a mask with' wide cotorting white eyes. T'Jean couls feel goosebumps all over his shaking body as the thing that was once Cletus slowly stood up.'' "'That's better." The thing said in a shrieking tone, cracking his neck. The creature then looks at the patrons at the restaurant. All of them standing there in fear. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The creature roars aloud, revealing the sharp fangs hidden underneath''. The patrons screamed in terror and ran further into the restaurant. The creature laughed maniaclly and turns to the shaking T'Jeane. "'What are YOU looking at!?" T'Jeane's stomps on the gas pedal in his truck, but wouldn't move. "Huh?" T'Jeane looks up and sees the creature stopping his car. "'''Naughty Naughty." 'The creature said as it slowly lifts the truck''. "''We sure don't want you to leave so soon." T'Jeane could feel the heart in his chest beat rapidly. "Not when the FUN's about to start!" The creature then flings the car high up in the air with T'Jeane inside, causing it to flip over twice before landing on it's back with a loud thud. "Unnnnn." T'Jeane laid there in the broken debris, bruised and cut from the fall and broken windows. Coming into concious, T'Jean hears foosteps coming towards the car. "Y' know T'Jeane, there's something I forgot to tell you something a while back." ''A red arm bursts through the car door and' 'grabs T'Jeane by the throat. "Guh!" Dragging him out of the wreckage, the creature then lifts the wounded old man high in the air. "'''Where I come from, nobody calls me Cletus."'' The creature said. "'They know me as...CARNAGE'!!!!!" The creature flings the old man to the ground. "'And CARNAGE is taking this town on a little merry go around of SLAUGHTER and MAYHEM AHAHAHAHAHA'!" The creature proclaims as it begins to spread it's red essence all around. Ever since then the creature known as "Carnage" did as he proclaims. Wrecking the town with it's red slime, transforming other citizens into its' own grotesque image and forcing them to kill their fellow neighbors and friends: Nobody was safe. By the time T'Jeane arrived in his home, his own granbaby sweet little Cherie had become one of them. Having no choice, T'Jeane hid in his little shack to lay low from the horrors happening out there....until now.Gotz ta get outta here. T'Jeane thought. Gots ta tell em' whut's goin ! T'Jeane then hears a loud shriek coming from behind. Turning around, T'Jeane spots several red creatures coming after him at high speed. "Oh no!" Seeing the creatures hounding after him T'Jeane picks up his speed. However, several more of those creatures appear in front of his path. T'Jean then makes a turn, but is again swarmed by those creatures. The old man soon found himself surrounded. T'Jeane could see the bloodlust in their eyes as they came in closer for the kill, but suddenly they stopped. "Well look who decided to pop their head." A shrieking voice said casually, clapping it's hands. Several creatures step to the side letting the thing known as "Carnage" walk into the inner circle. "T'Jeane...good to see you again." Carnage said with open arms. "B-back away!" T'Jeane said stepping back. "Awww, that hurt my feelings!" Carnage said placing his hand over his chest. "J-just whut in da hell are ye!" T'Jeane demanded. "Why I'm someone who wants to spread a little cheer..." The creature said, walking slowly. "With a little terror, some bloodshed, some slaughter, a little mutilation you know ! I mean we all have to stop with all this whimpy love thy neighbor shit and get back to where all the bloodlust is at and start ripping each other's F--KING SPINE OUT!" Carnage yells in a frenzy. "Get what I'm saying pops?" T'Jeane looked on in horror. This thing was no human, it was The Devil himself ! "P-papere" A voice calls out. Hearing the voice, both Carnage and T'Jeane turn around. Amongst the larger red creature, a small little one emerges out of the crowd and crawls into the circle. It's small little beady eyes looking at the two. "C-Cherie?" T'Jeane mutters. "AHHHHHH Little Cherie! So glad you could make it!" Carnage said gleefully while clasping his hand together. "Now THIS one is a keeper." He said to T'Jeane, patting the little creature's head. "' I mean she has the killer in her. You should've seen her go at it with the waitress at that ca-'" You monster!" T'Jeane interrupted. "Excuse me?" Carnage said looking back at the old man. " Yu's nuthin more thun the Devil himself!" T'Jeane said grabbing the cross necklas around his neck. "Spreading all this wickedness on these people hea- Guh!" Before T'Jeane could finish, Carnage extends his fingers and pierces all the way through the old man's chest."I don't like that tone of yours mister!" Carnage then retracts them back and let's the wounded man fall on the ground, coughing in his own blood. The red creature walks towards the wounded man and sees him reciting a prayer. "Nah uh, not when I'm around."Carnage said stomping on the old man's chest, causing him to spurt globs of blood from his chest. "I'll be taking that !" The red being rips the cross necklace off the bleeding bag of meat. " You see here Jeanie..." Carnage began. "There is no God of yours and there's certainly no heaven waiting above you." He said scratching his head. "Instead, you're going to die a long escruciatingly painful death along with this sweet little town of yours, and all that's going to remain is lot's and lot's and lot's of blood. Plus me!" Carnage squeals raising his arms. "And don't worry I'll take goooooooooood care of little Cherie over here." Carnage cackles. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carnage calls out. The little creatue scurries over to Carnage. "Why don't you give your little papere here a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig WET KISS!" He orders. The little red creature soon crawls over the terrified old man. Looking at him face to face, the creature opens up his mouth revealing the sharp rows of teeth underneath. T'Jeane opened his mouth the final time. "UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another silent scream echoes in the mossy swamps, as the cranes soon take flight once again. Meanwhile.... A crimson 1964 Chevy Poniac cruises steadily along the beaten path in the Lousiana highway. Young Desmond was having the time of his life. Recently, he earned a 2 month long vacation from his job back in New York and decided to pursue his life long goal: to go on a cross-country trip to Las Vegas. Desmond rolled down his window, letting the smooth breeze flow through his short blonde curly hair. With a nice new coat of paint, "Carry On Wayward Son" playing on the radio, and the hottest babe with tequila shots waiting for him out there, it seems like nothing could go wrong. Desmond hears his cell phone ringing inside his pocket and reaches for it, only to have it drop from his hand and land on the floorboard. "Ahhhhh." Desmond then reaches under when suddenly.... BA-DUMP An unknown figure crashes into the front of the car, cracking the shield window as it rolled over to the other side of the car. "Oh shit!" Desmond presses the brakes and makes a hard stop, leaving dark skid marks behind it's wake. "Oh god oh god oh god..." Desmond checks his review mirror. Revealed in the reflective lights was a man lying motionless on the side of the road; his clothes are torn and dirty. This was not good. Desmond placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the silent shrills, this was not happening. It had to be a dream. He thought getting out of the vehicle. Desmond could see the man laying face down in the middle of the road. Flies swarming all over it. "Oh god." He choked. Desmond rummeges his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes. This is all a nightmare. He thought. And once I open my eyes, everything is going to be fine. Desmond then opens his eyes. The body was still there rotting in the ground, this wasn't a dream, this was real. "Mmmmmmmmmph shit!" He cried. Tears ran down to his cheeks, while snot blubbers from his nose. Desmond began to kick the back of the car repeatidly. " Oh man, oh man I'm screwed. Jesus Christ F--k F--k F----K!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Desmond curses as he kicks harder than before, leaving a huge dent in the side of the car. He then takes a deep breath and calms down. " I've got to get rid of the body." Desmond figured. If anyone sees this, I'm done. He thought while looking at the corpse. I have to hide it somewhere, but where ? Desmond turns around and looks at the car's trunk.'' That's a start''. Desmond takes a hold of the corpses shoulder and turns it around, revealing the rotten flesh slowly peeling off the man's face, just as the maggots are burrowing out of his chest. "Oh man..." The stentch of the flesh was almost enough to make the young man vomit, but he couldn't falter now. What's done must be done. Desmond grabs a hold of the corpse's shoulders once again when suddenly, the man's eyes opened wide. "Jesus Christ!" Desmond yelled in shock. The corpse's eyes were pitch black, as if they weren't even human. The corpse lunges one of his arms, grabs Desmond by the throat, and squeezes tightly. "Urk." Desmond could feel his windpipe slowly being crushed by the corpse's grip. The young man tries to resist, but his attempts were futile The corpse then leans Desmond towards his rotting face.. "Your skiiin." It said in a soft, crooked voice. " I want it! " The corpse opens it's jaws, widening it in the most inhumane way possible. Desmond's eyes widen in terror as rows and rows of razor sharp start to grow from its' gaping mouth. Desmond sees a long tongue lashes out and then....Everything went black. Elsewhere 2 miles off of Trentine, Martha and her young son Thomas have managed to escape the dreaded town they once called home. The two were lucky to find a working vehicle in the desolate town and manage to get out in once piece; however, their luck took a turn for the worst. Their car had broken down in the middle of the road, and were left to walk on foot. The two survivors have been drifting on the side of the road ever since. Martha could replay the horrible things she saw inside her head. Seeing the townspeople running in fear and dread as a red slime began to cover the town, Witnessing them being transformed into these voracious violent red monsters by the ooze, the memories in her head kept playing over and over. "Mama." The beckon of her son's voice snaps Martha out of her horrid flashback. "Yes sweetie." She said softly looking over him. "When are we gonna see daddy?" Thomas wonders. Her son's words clicked inside Martha's head, causing her to hold back the tears. She couldn't bring herself to tell him his father was shredded to pieces by the hordes of red demons scavenging in the town. "We'll see daddy later." Martha lied. "As of now ,we have to keep moving." She said, pushing her son along. Martha then spots a flicker of lights halfway along the road. Lights? She thought. To her, the thought of seeing lights along a desolate road like this must be a sign. A sign of hope perhaps. Wasting no time, Martha started to wave her arms around and scream. "Help!!!! Help!!!!" The flickering lights began to draw closer and closer. A bright smile appeared on the brown hair woman's face. "Come on sweetie." She said holding Thomas's hand. "We're gettin outta this hellhole." Seeing a young woman with a child waving her hands, a familiar Chevy Poniac parks on the side of the road. Martha rushes towards the car and bangs on the passenger window. "Hey! Hey! You gott a help us! You gotta get us outta here, open the door please!" She yells out frantically. The car's widow slowly roles down, revealing a young black woman inside the passenger seat while a young blonde hair man was on the wheel. "Whoa, whoa slow down." The woman replied calmly. Martha calmed down and takes a deep breath. "Please, you got to let us in. My son and I need your help." The young woman remained hesitant at first, but soon complies. "Alright, hop on." She said. Martha nodded and opens the back door. The two looked inside and see another man, this one more elderly, in the backseat."He's friendly." The girl said. "Don't worry I won't bite." The elderly man said with a smile. Martha silently nod and puts her son Thomas in first before getting in herself. "So..." The blonde man said turning back. "Mind telling us y'all's names?" He asked. The question snaps Martha out of her trance. "Oh, um....my name is Martha. Martha Duvuae." She replied. "And this is my son Thomase." Martha said, brushing the boy's soft brown hair. "Well nice to meet ya, my name is Desmond." The blonde man said. "This here is Tanya." He said pointing to the girl. "And that's Mike." Pointing to the elder man. "Nice to meet ya." He said with a wave of his hand. "So...mind telling us what the heck you're screaming about?" Desmond asks. Martha takes a deep breath. "Honey you wouldn't believe me even if I told ya." She said wearily. "Try us." Tanya replied. "Well, here it goes." And so Martha explained to the three travelers how their town was attacked by a red monster called "Carnage", how it affected the place with it's red slime, how it turns the civilians into monsters, and the countless lives slaughtered in mayhem. It almost brought Martha to tears once again; however, when Martha was explaining the story to them she sensed something...strange about the trio. She didn't know what it was, but something just wasn't right to her."And here we are." Martha finished. The three travelers had little expression, taking the survivor's tale as if it was nothing. "Wow, well that's quite an earful." Desmond quirck. He then turns to Mike. "Well it seems you were right along brother." Desmond said in a smooth, cackling voice. "Right...about what?" Martha said confusingly. And what's wrong with his voice? She wondered. "Keh told you so." Mike said in a dark, bellow tone. " Kah no neeeed to be cocky you pompous twat, you forget I'm still older than you!" Desmond said spitely. "What are y'all talking about?" Martha said worridly, but the two travelers didn't heed her. "You two quit babbeling!" Tanya said in a hissing voice. "We still have our orders from Lord Anton, we need to find the source draining our connection to the Rot and report back to him."'' Anton? Source? Rot?'' Martha thought as the words swirled around her head. "Mommy.' Thomas whispered. Martha looked down at her docile son's face. "I'm scared." He said worridly. "It's okay." Martha soothed while holding on to him. "We're getting out of here soon." She whispered. Martha knew something was up among the three travelers and wasted no time reaching for the door handle. Just as she was reaching for the handle, the door suddenly locks himself. "Tsk.Tsk. What do you think you're doing." Desmond said tauntly swaying his finger. "Please..." Martha pleaded. "We just want to get out of here." Her hands slowly ball into a fist. "Out in the middle of the road?" Desmond asked. "Please, we won't tell anyone. Just, just please." She whimpered. "Well I'm afraid we can't let you do that Mrs. Duvae." Tanya replied. "Why..." Martha begged. "We didn't do anything wrong." Tears flowing from her eyes. "Kah Ka Ka, I love it when they tear up !" Mike shouted joyusly. "Makes their flesh taste even sweeter!" Suddenly, the traveler's pupils transformed into a pitch darkness. Marth gasped, hodling on tight to her little son. "I call the heart of the little one!" Desmond claimed licking his lips. "Nothing personal Mrs. Duvae, but you see me and my brothers have been so long..." Tanya said in ecstacy. " That we just got a bit...HUNGRY!!!!!!!" Rows of sharp teeth began to prod out of the traveler's lips as their jaws grotesquely widen up. Martha and Thomas let out a horrifying ear screeching scream as the three monsterous travelers lunges at them. Ready to feast on their bountiful flesh. Back at Trentine... Inside the desolate "McNealys" Grocery store, store owner Samuel hides behind the counter table shot gun in hand. Ever since the town was taken over by the thing known as "Carnage." Samuel hadboarded up the windows and fortified himself inside his shop away from the destruction. He placed several wired-trigger homemade propane bombs in each entrance ever since he realized fire weakned the red monsters. As a Vietnam vet he was well prepared on what do whhen undefire, but never was he ready for an invasion like this. It looked like a scene ripped out from a really bad science fiction flick, but it was happening. Samuel then walked around the store checking the stocks as he strolls along. "Use by 5/12." Samuel said while inspecting a piece of meat.'' Seems like I'm gonna be having meat this week''. He thought. A rumbling noise is then heard in the distant. "Huh?" Seeking to investigate, Samuel takes a peek from the crack space between the boards.What the hell... Outside in the skirt of town a familiar crimson 1964 Chevy Poniac is seen rolling through the street. "A car?" Samuel wondered. What the hell is a car doing here, better yet a working one. '' The chromed car then parks itself in the middle of the street. Samuel waits patiently inside the store and observes the vehicle closely. Three of the four doors popped open with several strangers getting out; two white males and one black female. People? Samuel thought. Could be survivors, but none of them looked familiar to Samuel who practically kneww everyone in Trentine. two of three strangers looked young while the other looked a bit older according to the store owners observations, however there was something...different about them, but Samuel couldn't figure what. Looking out through the peephole, Samuel could see the strangers observing the desolate town, looking for god knows what in this foresaken hellhole. Samuel wanted to come outside and yank those knuckleheads inside, but he couldn't risk the chances of those things breaching into the store, all he could do is just wait in trembling anticipation on what will happen next. "This...smell." The black woman said, sniffing the air. "It's the same scent we've been following for weeks. It's strong around here, so this must be the place we've been looking for." She said. The blonde man shakes his head in disagreement. "No." He said, "The scent is definetly strong here, but this is not the source of it, at least not the one we've been seeking." Samuel could see the black woman was growing irrated. "Don't be ridiculous brother !" She bellows. "You can tell this is the place we've sought after, just look how desolate it looks. Not a human in sight." The black woman exclaims. "Your impacients overwhelms you brother." The blonde man replies back with equal tone. ''What are they on about? Samuel wonder. "Don't you see this place was ravaged by someone or something else, and whatever it was it had the same scent of what were looking for, but not what we seek." "Keh, whatever." The black woman said in annoyance. She then proceeds to walk around the vicinity, noticing the red strings wrapped around the buildings and concrete pavements. "Just what the hell is it?" The black woman said looking closely at the red globs. "You think it's the Reds' doing?" She asked her sibling. "No." He replied. "They maybe desperate, but they're not this desperate to do something like this." The Blonde man explains. "Well whatever it is, it's alive." The elder man said, "I could sense the pulse coursing through it all." He then reaches down and grabs a hold of some of the red glob, slowly squeezing it between his palm, waiting for something to happen. The elderly man loosens his grip, revealing the red glob to be perfectly okay as it scurries out of his hand. "This...thing. It doesn't rot to my touch!" He said in disbelief. "Impossible!" The other two shouted in equal shock. Samuel continues to observe the situation, trying to piece together the bits and pieces to see what their objection is, but in the end he could not decipher the solution, all he can do now is watch and observe. Suddenly… Screeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! “Eh?” Samuel and the three strangers then hear a strange, high-pitch eerie howl in the distance. “Did you hear that?” The elder stranger said looking around. Oh no. Samuel thought. He heard that same howl before, ever since the town was invaded, and prayed these stranger will listen to their guts and make a break for it. Tac-tac-tac-tac Sensing something behind them, the three strangers quickly turn around in synched union. “Eh?” Standing before the three was a strange little creature, its body covered in the same red substance surrounding the town, claws extended well beyond the human length, its mouth covered in serrated sharp fangs, and pupiless white eyes that wave around its face. “What is that?” The woman wondered, looking at the foul looking beast. “It seems like a creation from whatever took over this town.” The young man suggested. The young man briefly focuses and senses a strange heartbeat coming from the creature, a human heartbeat. The blonde hair man grins maliciously, “And humans are the main ingredients.” Samuel continues to observe the situation. “Run.” He whispers, “Run.” The woman snickers. “Kehehehe, so it seems we have the lead we’ve been looking for.” She said, walking forward while the other two stayed behind. “Hey!” The woman yells. “My siblings and I are the Hunters Three, followers of The Rot and faithful servants of Lord Arcane! State yourself, who are you, or better yet what are you?” She states, raising her arms in an open gesture. The creature growled. “Guess it has something is mind.” The young man remarked. “Wonderful.” She grinned. The red creature got on all fours and charges at the three strangers. The woman also charges at the creature with equal speed, the skin in her left arm starts to bubble profusely before splitting completely open, letting the long rotting veins wrap around the decaying muscles underneath, while her fingers extend into long, saw-like, bony blades. The red beast leaps high in the air just as the woman swings her grotesque arm at the same time. The bony blades wrap around the feral beasts waist, slicing deeply through the soft crimson flesh with relative ease until it went all the way through, letting the blood spray violently as the creature’s body splits in two from the waist down. The creature’s upper body tumbles in the ground with a loud thud, while his lower body lands several feet away. The women’s’ two siblings cheered her on her victory. “An excellent finish!” The elder man proclaimed as he enthusiastically clapped his hands. The woman cracked a wide smile as blood dripped off the tip of her bony blades. “Too easy.” She said while licking the blood stains off her claws clean. Just then, the woman heard allow agonizing moan coming from behid, she turns around and sees the red creature still clinging on to an inch of life. “Tch. Still alive.” The woman walked over to finish off the beast for good when she felt a strange presence coursing through her body. “Hmm?” The other two strangers felt the same presence. All three turned their head to the side, spotting several dozen of the same red creature of different shapes and sizes, hanging around the rooftops, scurrying in the streets, surrounding the three strangers in every direction. The other two strangers get in the defensive, standing together from back to back, while the third flashed her claws menacingly. “Gah, you insolent fool! You alarmed the rest of them!” The elder stranger yelled. “Tch, it seems whatever this thing is it had to assimilate the entire town in its thrall.” The young man pointed out, “And you were a foolish to trigger the alarm brother!” “Who cares!” The woman snipped, “Let’s kill them all!” The three strangers prepared themselves for battle when suddenly… “''Cherie!!!!” A high pitched voiced called out. Turning to where the voice is heard, the three strangers spot something bustling through the rows of red creatures. “Cherie!!!” Carnage shoves two of his red minions away as he rushes towards one of his wounded sires. The dying monster whimpered and slowly crawled towards its master. “Oh Cherie what have they DONE to you!?” He said pushing his hands over his check while swaying his hips from side to side. The wounded creature then looked up, giving Carnage the puppy-dog look as it grasps onto the shreds of life it still has. “Well *sniff* I guess I have no choice Cherie.” Carnage said while raising his foot, '“I’m afraid I’m going to have to put you down.” The crimson symbiote then slams his foot onto the wounded creature’s head, smashing its skull instantly into a million pieces, while its brain matter spatters on the ground. “Oh Cherie…” Carnage cried while he mockingly waver his hand over his head. “I had such HIGH hopes for you…. Oh well!” He shrugs as if nothing happened.”Lunchtiiiime!” Carnage kicks over the carcass to a pack of similar red creatures, which they quickly hover over and begin to devour. Carnage then looks over to the three strangers. “OHHHHHHHH we have visitors!” Carnage shouted while clasping his hands gleefully, “Well let me introduce myself. My name is Carnage; certified psychopath, mass murderer extraordinar, and I would like to welcome you to my HUMBLE abode.” The sociopath gestured warmly. “By the way, dig the way to cut up my baby with that freaky arm of yours.” Carnage points out to the woman.” ''Old-School.” The three strangers stood their silently. Who was this person, or better yet what is this person? “Did you do this?” The young man asked. “'''''The one and only.” Carnage grinned while bowing down. Without warning, the woman rushes towards the crazed psychopath and grabs him by the throat with her other hand, lifting him up in the air. ”Then you made a fatal mistake.” The woman said while tightening her grip around his throat. ”''O-oh getting frisky I see.” Carnage gasped. “ 'Why don’t you tighten a bit harder, I love it when the life is getting sucked out of me!” “Brother what are doing!?” The young one said. “You’re making a mistake!” “Shut up!” The woman said annoyed. She then turns her attention to Carnage. “Do you realize whose territory you are on?” She asked. “You are on the land that will be ruled by Lord Arcane, Avatar of The Rot!” Carnage chuckles. ''“Hehehehe Lord Arcane? The Rot? Never heard of them!” He replied. The woman flashes her bony claws. “You will now, once you’re in hell!” The woman then prepares to finish off the psychotic villain. “'''''Kehehehe, now that’s not very nice.” In one fell swoop, Carnage forms one of his arms into a large axe and slices the arm holding him off from the elbow up. “Kah!” The woman screams as she staggers back, blood dripping from the wound. “Y-you bastard!” Carnage’s chuckle quickly turns into a full fledge maniacal laugh as we lands on the ground with the young woman’s arm in tow. “''The only one who’s going to die is you. AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”'' He laughed maniacally before tossing the dismembered arm behind him. The woman gritted her teeth. “You pathetic worm…” She growled, “D-do you know who you are dealing with!?” The woman yelled in a brooding demonic voice. Her body slowly starts to enlarge itself, ripping the skin in process, revealing the decayed muscle and bones underneath, just as her feet transformed into a hoof like toe akin to a deer. Carnage grinned sadistically as the woman grotesquely transformed in front of him. “I am one of the Hunter’s Three! Rebels of the forces of The Red , and loyalist to the forces of The Rot!” Her eyes popped out of her sockets just as her face starts to puff up like a balloon; the woman twists her neck in full degree circle, causing her neck to extend upward like a giraffe. The woman’s face then explodes, revealing canine-like skeletal structure underneath. The woman, now in her true form, hovered over the symbiote being. “''Impressive.” Carnage said, slowly clapping his hands mockingly in amusement. “Behold impudent fool, for this is the true form of death!!!” The monster proclaimed. “HAHAHAHA! True form of death!? Oh please, death is not something you ARE! It’s something you CREATE!” Carnage replied, “And you’re looking at the Picasso of it right here!” He said, pointing at himself. Looking irritated, the rotted Hunter raises its claws high in the air. “Die!” The hunter swipes down at the symbiotic sociopath, however Carnage manages to leap out of the way, letting it swipe the ground instead. Carnage’s symbiote creations howl for blood, but are quickly silenced by their master. “Stay down kiddies. It’s time for Daddy to have some fun.” Carnage said while flicking his tongue. The alien psychopath formed his right arm into a long blade and sprints forward at great speed. “Kaaaaah!” The Hunter opens its mouth and lets its long tongue extend forward. Carnage moves to left, letting the tongue stab into the air, however the tongue quickly flickers back and extends forward once again, but Carnage changes direction and lets the tongue stab the air once again. Carnage quickly counters by slicing off The Hunter’s tongue before the rest of it slinks back into its canine jaws. “Be gone!” The Hunter then thrusts its arm forward. “Too slow!” Carnage ducks down and slices all the way through between the Hunter’s middle finger and ring finger, cutting off part of the Hunter’s hand in the process. Carnage then makes two quick slashes onto one of The Hunter’s leg, cutting off several tendons and letting the undead beast fall onto its knees. “I-impossible.” Carnage appears behind The Hunter and leaps high into the air. Carnage latches him onto the back of the hunter’s head and crawls forward. “W-what the?” Carnage then grabs a hold of The Hunter’s upper jaw with one of his arms and using his great strength, opens its mouth wide with little resistance. “Open wide baby!” The sociopath yells as he shoves his other arm down The Hunter’s throat and extends it all the way through, spreading his essence throughout the decayed creatures’ body. The Hunter began to gag violently as Carnage’s red fluid swivels down its throat. The Hunter could feel its body bubbling all the around with the red fluid infecting the already rotting inside, wrapping around the decayed heart and melted organs. Carnage grins sadistically, and then without warning sharp red needles start to prod from the inside and out, ripping through decayed muscles and veins as if they were cheap paper towels, before The Hunters’ body finally explodes in a gory finish. The other two Hunters watched in shock as their siblings remain rained down upon the town. Carnage’s sires open their mouths gleefully as they start lap down the decaying flesh in their mouths. Carnage himself leaps down with The Hunter’s skeletal head in his grasp. “Well look at that.” He said looking up. “It’s raining corpses.” The symbiotic sociopath turned his attention to the other two Hunters. “Well boys, judging from what you witness, I think you already know what’s going to happen.” He said, juggling their siblings head. “So now the question remains, who wants to die first!?” The two Hunters tremble in fear. One of their own has died right in front of their eyes by a being far too powerful than themselves, in a town fully under control his control with his army of savage beasts ready to tear them limb from limb; the odds were completely against them. “Do I have any takers?” Carnage asks, “I must warn you though, the experience is quite slow and painful, just the way I like it!”'' The red creatures slowly crawl their way towards the two other Hunters. “What do we do brother?” one of The Hunters says. “Simple we retreat. We ditched the skins and report back to Lord Anton.” The other said. Both Hunters nodded in agreement and snake their way out through the back of leg, burying themselves deeply into the ground while leaving the skin of their human host behind. “''AWWWWWW! They left.” Carnage yells. Dissappointed, he tosses the Hunter’s skull behind him. '“Now what am I gonna do for fun?” Carnage sunks his head in sadness, “Hmm?” The sociopathic killer notices something strange in the “McKnealy” Market, which inertly causes Carnage to smile. “Got ya!” Without warning, Carnage extends his arm forward and crashes through the markets’ boarded up window, he then slinks his arm back with Samuel in tow. “Well look what we got here!” He said lifting the elderly man up, ”Have you been peepin into my little shin-dig that’s been going on? That’s not very polite y’know.” He said in a sarcastic tone. “Please…” Samuel begged, “Spare me.” Carnage looked at the old man weirdly. “Spare you?”' He said. “The f—k would I do that?” Carnage then drops Samuel on his behind and shoves him on his back with his feet. ''“'Instead how about we play a game?” Carnage asks gleefully. “No…please.” Samuel cried, tears flowing down his cheek. “'''''No? Well that's obviously a hesitant yes, so okay!” Carnage replies.'' “Let’s see….how about we play Doctor! You be the patient and I be the doctor!” Carnage suggested. “Please…” Samuel begged. “That’s the spirit!”'' The symbiotic psychopath forms his fingers into little, scalpel like blades and closes in on his trembling victim. “''Gee it seems like your heart is beating drastically fast! Guess it’s time to go into emergency surgery HeheheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''” Notes * Due to the way the DC Universe's concepts work, The Rot does not work on things that originate from the Marvel Universe. Thus, it will be possible for Carnage to do more damage in this battle than he would if he simply appeared in an issue of Swamp-Thing right now. * Detailed votes count in full, weak votes for one half, arguments that have obvious holes or are nonsense do not count. Arguments proven wrong or countered may lose points, depending on how heavily it beats down the argument it is countering. * The Battle takes place in a small town in a swamp, already taken over by Carnage- its citizens are both completely afraid and in his thrall far ahead of Arcane's arrival, while The Rot's Avatar will have a small number of Un-Men to start, he will be able to transform the defeated carnage-infected citizens into new troops. Likewise, Carnage Symbiotic Matter can infect Un-Men if Arcane isn't careful or gets too distracted to deal with it. Category:Blog posts